


Good Grooming

by schizoauthoress



Series: Seven Days of Smulio 2017 [2]
Category: The Simpsons
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 02:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11049384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schizoauthoress/pseuds/schizoauthoress
Summary: Both Hercules and his owner need a little trim...





	Good Grooming

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Thanks to the way that I squish the timeline (roughly 3 seasons = 1 year, with a reduction in the ratio when Julio is first introduced in order to give him more time married to Thad), it's been about ten in-universe years covered by the show so far. That's why Hercules is 10 years old and still alive, though he appeared only in Season 3 (as a photo Waylon carries in his wallet, aww!).
> 
> (Also, Julio first meets Hercules in my previous story [Someone Special](http://schizoauthoress-library.dreamwidth.org/6978.html), which is currently not crossposted to A03. The link goes to the Dreamwidth where I keep my stories.)

It's another lazy Saturday afternoon -- Hercules is at the groomers and they're waiting for the call to pick him up, passing time by watching a 'How It's Made' marathon together. Julio is petting Waylon's hair absently, when....

"Your hair is curly!" Julio exclaims with delight. Waylon, who had been absorbed in the second segment on 'Electric Guitars', jumps a little. Julio says, "You keep it so short I couldn't tell before."

Waylon feels his face go hot with embarrassment, and ducks his head to mumble, "Yeah..." in the direction of the floor.

Mystified by that reaction, Julio asks, "Did I say something wrong?"

"I keep it short so no one can tell," Waylon replies, "I was teased a lot as a kid, for being a nerd, and the glasses and hair made me a target. I can't really do anything about the thick glasses, but I've been meaning to make an appointment with my usual hairdresser..."

"Oh." Julio considers that, then offers, "I could trim your hair for you."

"I, uh..." Waylon touches his hair. "You don't have to."

"If it will make you happier, I'm happy to do it," Julio says. Waylon looks at him again and gives a little smile.

"But how will I repay you? I don't know much about hair... or massage..."

"I cut your hair, you brush mine?" Julio suggests, smiling back. "My hair has too many... what do you call it, 'cowlicks'? for anybody but a professional to handle." He gets up from the couch, stretching his arms out, and comments, "I love my mother, but home haircuts from her made me look like garbage as a little kid."

Waylon chuckles despite himself and comments, "You're so mean!"

"I'm mean to myself; I'm mean to everyone."

"You seem pretty nice to me," Waylone says, tapping his own chest for emphasis.

Julio turns, makes a show of obviously studying Waylon, and replies, "I haven't found anything to criticize... yet." Then he sticks his tongue out at Waylon.

Waylon responds in kind, then retorts, "So sorry to spoil your fun! Keep looking -- I'm sure you'll find something."

Julio laughs at Waylon's sarcasm. "So far, my only complaint is that you're too cute."

"Ha." Waylon gets to his feet as well, and catches Julio by the wrist so that he can lean in and kiss Julio on the mouth. "We'll see."

Julio clears his throat and adopts a more serious expression. "Go get one of the kitchen chairs and bring it to the bathroom. Better to sweep than vacuum when it comes to hair. I'll grab a bed sheet and my portable kit, and then we'll get you all nice and neat, as you like."

Indulging an urge to be a smartass, Waylon steps back, gives a snappy salute, and says, "Aye, aye, sir!"

Waylon retreats for the kitchen. Julio swats him lightly on the butt as he goes, and Waylon flashes Julio a cheeky grin over one shoulder.

****

"It's a shame you don't like to wear your hair a little longer," Julio comments, as he brushes out Waylon's hair. He runs his fingers over the slightly shaggy top of Waylon's head. "I like how it feels."

"Um." Waylon coughs. "You do?"

"Yes!" Julio says, smiling and stroking Waylon's hair again. "So soft..."

"Well... maybe you could trim the sides and back right now," Waylon offers, "and wait until Sunday night to neaten up the top. So you get a day to play with it."

"Tempting..." Julio muses, "But no. It is more important for you to like how you look, baby."

Waylon isn't sure why that reply makes him feel so happy and light, but it does. He smiles all through Julio neatening up the lines of his crew cut with an electric razor and using scissors to trim down the top, hiding the curl of his hair.

It doesn't take too long, and soon Julio is brushing aside the loose bits of hair and sweeping the sheet off Waylon's shoulders.

"I think you have time for a quick shower before the groomer calls."

"Thank you."

"My pleasure, baby." Julio says with a smile. He must still be in 'work mode', though, because he ignores Waylon's attempt at a flirty look to fold up the sheet and carry out the kitchen chair.

Waylon laughs at himself. Time to shower. Alone, obviously.

****

Julio is seated cross-legged on the floor in front of the couch. "Who's a handsome pup?" he croons. Hercules, cradled in his arms, gives a happy bark. Julio buries his face in the soft, clean fur at the top of Hercules's head and inhales the scent of shampoo. "And he smells all nice and clean now!"

"Hey, sit still!" Waylon protests with a laugh. "I can't brush if you keep squirming. Besides, you're spoiling him."

"How can it be spoiling to love on such an adorable doggie?" Julio asks. When Hercules gives that sharp little bark that always sounds like he's interjecting his opinion, Julio laughs. Julio tilts his head back to look at Waylon and says, "See? Overruled!"

Waylon smiles, warm and a little silly. He taps on Julio's nose with one fingertip and heaves an exaggerated sigh. "All right, then. Carry on."

Julio does just that, stroking at Hercules's long fur and speaking in the sort of tone one reserves for babies or particularly cute animals, "Hercules was so good at the groomers, he should get all the love and snuggles, yes he should!"

Waylon peeks over the top of Julio's head and catches sight of Hercules -- tongue lolling, blissed out look on his fuzzy, tan-streaked face as Julio starts rubbing his belly. As always, the sight of a happy Hercules melts Waylon's heart.

No matter what Waylon says, he is glad that Julio adores his Yorkie.


End file.
